Black Flower
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: As a child, Subaru had always felt so alone. When he found something that made him feel happy and warm inside, he had tried to cling to it… to her. But one day she just disappeared. Now, grown up and living with his brothers, Subaru meets her again, only this time, he would rather push her away than cling to the girl that had left him alone in his time of need. SubaruXOC


**So this has been a long time coming. Way back about a year ago I had a poll with a few of my fanfic ideas, asking what everyone wanted. I was going to post this after one of my fanfics finished but I had a change of heart. I'll post the first chapter now, but will will be a while before I post anything else. The first chapter was easy to write. I knew what I wanted to happen. The next chapter, not so much. I have half of it finished but its coming slow, and having other fanfics waiting to be finished doesn't help.**

 **This is becoming an old fan-base but I thought I would post it anyways. After all, vampires haven't gone out of season yet after hundreds of years.**

 **I plan to add a few song suggestions here and there if you would like. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Diabolik Lovers. Hana is mine**

Song suggestions:

Whoever Brings the Night by Nightwish

Lullaby ft. KIRA (Nripa Remix)

Goodbye Blood and Rose by Malice Mizer

* * *

Chapter 1

"'Tis now the very witching time of night,

When churchyards yawn and hell itself breathes out

Contagion to this world." -William Shakespeare, Hamlet

Night. A time when the sun sinks below the horizon and the moon rises to its throne. The darkness engulfs everything indiscriminately. It blinds all those who dare enter its domain and hides all those who understand it. Who would dare trek outdoors during this uncertain time?

* * *

A figure stood silently in a dark alleyway, illuminated every few seconds only by the winking neon sign reading "Lucky's Pub." Silver eyes flicked to and fro, searching for something.

"I got to get going, Chuck. The wife's been calling me every five minutes. She's probably freaking out already," a man announced as he opened the door of the pub to leave. Guitar sounds flooded into the streets for the smallest of moments before the door shut, cutting off the melody.

The creature's eyes followed the man as he headed across the street. A smirk curved sinisterly, a tongue flicking over its lips.

As the man got closer, he pulled out his phone, the blue screen illuminating his face as fingers dancing across a little keyboard as he messaged someone.

His fingers stilled and his back tensed as gentle hands moved onto his shoulders, squeezing them softly in a massage. "Look at those stiff muscles." A honey sweet voice purred from behind him. "You must have had a tough day." Warm breath fanned his neck, smelling of citrus, and an odd undertone of something metallic.

The man turned his head, a frown on his lips, and a plan to refuse the women's advances on his mind. Unfortunately, as his eyes connected with eyes the color of the stars, he forgot everything else. He took in a breath at the sight of the woman before him. His phone slipped from his hand, hitting the pavement hard with a cracking sound.

The woman giggled, covering her mouth with a hand, skin as fair as porcelain. She took a step back into the alleyway. The man gulped audibly, following the woman.

Farther and farther they went, one step at a time, leaving behind the illuminated streets and entering the cold grip of darkness.

Even in the dark, the man could see every detail of the woman, if nothing else.

Suddenly the woman stopped, reaching her hands out to him in invite. "Come, love. Let me help get rid of all that stress." Her words, barely a whisper, pulled the man forward until he was wrapped in her embrace. There was no time to think before soft lips touched his own and all hope was lost. His eyes dulled, his mind grew foggy until all that was left was a carnal urge.

He backed her up into one of the brick walls that surrounded them, hands glide across her body.

Her soft lips left his as they began trailing down his neck. She kissed the pulse of his neck softly before her tongue rolled over the spot. Leaning back, her smile grew as she opened her mouth, fangs appearing from hiding.

The man gasped as a sharp pain invaded all of his senses. He tried to pull back, but the woman had a hold around his waist, strength greater than any woman he had ever known.

He tried to scream but his voice failed him. The world grew dark as the woman finally released him. He fell to the ground, catching only a short glimpse of the woman's face, white in the moonlight. Dark liquid trickled down her lips and chin. As her silver gaze fell on him, she gave him a toothy grin, two prolonged fangs glinting red. "Good night, my sweet."

* * *

Night. A time of fun, when friends join together to enjoy their youth while the elders stay inside, conversing as they watch their young ones grow. Friendships are made and later forgotten under the nights ever-seeing eyes. Why can our smiles not last forever?

* * *

In the large garden of white roses stood a lone boy. His red eyes stood out from the white of the roses and of his own hair. Like every other day, he watched the top window of the tower before him. This was where his mother sat, alone just like him. He would often see her glance down at him, but she would frown and look away. Today, she did not show her face, though he could see movement within.

"Oh? Subaru?" came a voice from behind him. The boy looked back at the ebony-haired woman who smiled at him kindly. She often came to visit his mother as well. A young child followed behind her, clinging to her mother's elegant black dress. The child's innocent silver eyes landed on the boy and she smiled.

"Su-su," she announced, releasing her mother as she ran over to the lone boy. Her own black hair was braided, and hung over one shoulder of her burgundy summer dress.

Subaru, the boy, flinched at the sound of the childish nickname the girl had given him when they had first met. He grumbled in an effort to make his annoyance known, though the girl seemed to not notice.

"Hana, I'll be going up to see Christa. Be a dear and stay here. I'll be back," the woman told the girl before turning to the tower entrance.

"Ok, mama," the girl answered, grabbing Subaru's arm. "Come on, you didn't finish showing me around the garden last time."

Subaru sighed, resigning himself to entertain the girl yet again. But it wasn't so bad. Her presence helped him forgot, even if only for a moment. He turned, leading the girl down a familiar path of roses.

"They're so pretty," he heard Hana say behind him. He turned with a frown, finding the girl kneeling down at a bush. She reached forward, breaking one stem off and bringing the delicate flower to her nose.

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently.

The girl looked at him and smiled.

That smile… so brilliant and kind. It made him feel a tingling warmth in place of the loneliness that seemed to eat away at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Come on." He turned to lead the way. His smile grew when he heard a giggle followed by soft footsteps behind him.

Subaru had learned that the woman was his mother's old friend, another vampire. The girl, Kurohana-or Hana as she preferred to be called-was her daughter. They would visit the same day every month, leading Subaru to begin to look forward to seeing the girl's smile. But one night, they did not return. He continued to hope, but they never appeared again, and the memories of the girl's smile were lost in the turmoil that seemed to follow him through life.

* * *

Night. A time of dream and imagination. It illuminates the world in a soft white glow, foreboding but gentle. The moon shines a path, leading the lost and lonely home. Why can the night not last forever, protecting us from the harsh world of the day?

* * *

Hana hummed as she skipped across the hall to her bedroom, a book in her hand. "Mama! I found it!" She announce with glee, showing the book to her mother excitedly. "Will you read it to me?" she asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

Hoshi, her mother, smiled. "Of course." She took the children's book from her daughter's hands and opened it. She looked back at Hana, waiting for her to get into her bed.

Hana had her hands together, looking at the floor. She looked at her mother, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Mama?"

"Hmm?" the woman hummed gently, wondering what could be on the child's mind.

"Why haven't we gone to see Su-su?"

Hoshi blinked in surprise. "Su-su? Subaru?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

Hoshi sighed. "I'm sorry, sweety. We can't. His father took him in." She couldn't keep the frown off her lips. That bastard, Karl Heinz, had forbidden her from visiting Christa. And to top it off, he had requested that her daughter marry one of his sons?! Over her dead body!

"Does that mean Su-su's happy?" Hana continued with her questions.

Hoshi looked at her daughter. "Happy?"

"Mhm. He always seemed so sad. That's why I liked playing with him. I liked making him happy." Hana gave her mother one of her large innocent smiles. She blinked in surprise when her mother suddenly hugged her close.

"If you want him to be happy, then don't ever stop being yourself, Hana." She pulled back to smile at her daughter.

Hana smiled again. "Ok, mama."

Hoshi chuckled. "Get into bed and I'll read to you." She watched as her daughter scrambled to get under her bed sheets. When Hana was ready and waiting, Hoshi looked back to the book in her hands.

She did not get far before she heard her daughters even breaths. She silently closed the book and placed it at the nightstand. She sat down on the bed beside her daughter. Hoshi held back tears as she thought of her daughter losing the innocence that she had tried so hard to allow her to keep. "Your such a sweet girl. Don't ever change."

* * *

Night. Its cold embrace leads all to their nightmares. Secrets remain undisturbed and truths forever lost under its blanket of stars. Why do our nightmares return every night to feast on our fears?

* * *

Hana gasped, sitting up in her bed. Her breath came out quick and ragged. Her skin, paler than normal, glistened with sweat under the moonlight shining into her room.

She slowly got out of bed and padded silently through the empty house. As she passed by her mother's door she paused, running a hand over the smooth oak longingly. "Mom." She breathed out the name, laced with fear and worry. She turned away and headed farther down the hall.

It had been a month since she had discovered her ability to control others. A month since those men attacked her, and her mother came to the rescue. A month since her mother's death. A month since she had killed for the first time.

Her ability was a small thing at first but perhaps she should have noticed it sooner. Her mother had. The way Hoshi looked at her daughter whenever Hana lured humans to herself with little effort... It wasn't something they all had.

Looking into their eyes, they were hers to do with as she pleased. Truthfully, she enjoyed it. The power she felt as she held their fate in her hands was intoxicating. But it wasn't all powerful. Why had she not noticed that she was different? Her ability set her out from the rest, made her a target.

If she had, maybe she wouldn't have flaunted it like an arrogant idiot. And when she needed it the most, it wouldn't work. She had watched her mother's death. Watched the men rip out her heart. Then they came for her.

She panicked. Whatever happened next was hazy. She remembered running to her mother's side and looking up at the men in terror as they were about to kill her. She was angry. So angry. If they would just die. JUST DIE.

They did.

With her mother's death, Hana was lost, having been sheltered her whole life. What was she supposed to do? Where could she go?

She could hear her mother's voice telling her to never change. But she had changed. She was no longer the adorable innocent child that stared back at her from the pictures lining the walls. There was blood on her hands. Blood of her own kind.

A knock at her door made her start. With a slight speed boost to her steps, she crossed to the door. The familiar smell of Karl Heinz greeted her and she opened the door.

He smiled at her. "Kurohana, how have you been?"

She looked back at Heinz with a raised brow. He would have definitely heard of her mother's death by now, being the vampire king and all that. "Oh, not too bad. My mother's dead and I've been having nightmares to the point that I can't sleep for 5 minutes let alone a few good hours. But that's all little stuff," she told him sarcastically as she held the door open for him and moved out of the way.

Heinz chuckled but he quickly sobered up and looked at her sadly. "About your mother..."

Hana's sarcastic smile dropped. "What do you want?

"It is quite unbelievable," he told her, "learning of your mother's death."

Hana nodded, unsure of what to say. Her mother had openly detested this man, but she wasn't sure if she should do the same. This "Karl Heinz" had not wronged her, at least not yet.

Taking her silence as mournfulness, he patted her head comfortingly. "I would like to propose something. An idea I had not to long ago." He smiled as she gave him a confused look. "Come to Japan, your original home. I'll be sure to find accommodations for you."

Hana blinked a few times in surprise…...

"Do not worry. As an honor to your mother, I shall take you in." He walked over to a notepad that Hana's mother had kept by the old phone. Hana never really knew why, it wasn't like anyone ever called.

Hana had opened her mouth to protest but was silenced immediately by the paper that was put into her hands.

"I have six children of my own. They live at this address. Since you have nowhere else to go, you may stay there. Hand the paper to them and they will find you a room." He turned back to the door. "Come, we have a plane to catch. I do not wish to stay in America longer than I have to."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! I hope you liked the chapter. There probably wot be another one for a while, so if you like it please be patient. The more comments and follows I get, the more likely I'll post something, because that's how I tell what you guys prefer.**

 **Until next time, Merry Christmas!**

 **\- Snowwolf**


End file.
